What If
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: An L&S and Monkees crossover.


**What If... **

I'm gonna try a tiny change of pace. Instead ofthis being one of my usual FanFics, this is gonna be a kinda crossover/what if type of FanFic. 

Okay, you know I write L&S FanFics. Now, I also love The Monkees, although I've yet to try my hand at writing Monkees FanFics. What this story is, is I'm gonna trade one actor from each show & we'll see what the 2 shows woulda been like from that perspective. "Who're the guinea pigs?" you ask. Well, I thought I'd go with the two that I think sorta look alike - Michael McKean & Peter Tork. {Can you see the resemblence?} 

A little background: their characters are actually somewhat similar. Both are naive, sweet, and cute. {However, my fave Monkee is Micky :)} ANYWAY, enuff of my yackin' & let's get this show on the road!!! 

**ONE**   
The Monkees' Pad, afternoon 

Micky is trying out his new drum set. Davy is sitting nearby, trying to read a book. Mike (Nesmith - he's always "Mike" anyway) is sitting on the spiral staircase, tuning his guitar. 

Davy (putting his book down)- Micky, I'm trying to read, 'ere! 

Micky (stops drumming)- Reading up on how to get chicks (drums for the joke) Listen, man why don't you ask Michael for some tips? 

Davy (picking up his book)- Because I use to get the girl! 

Mike- Oh, man, keep your shirt on. He only goes out with Lauren anyway. {She's ba-ack!} 

Davy- Yeah, but have you seen all those other girls who are always trying to get a date? 

Micky (singing)- Davy's jealous... Davy's jealous... 

Davy- Not according to this book. 

The door opens. Lauren and Michael come in. 

Lauren- Boy, imagine... me being a Monkee's chick! 

Michael (quietly)- not in front of Davy... I think he's jealous of me. 

Davy (overhearing)- Atleast I'm the only member of this group who isn't a Michael! {Three Michael's... that could get messy!} 

Micky- I think Davy woke up on the wrong side of the hammock this morning. 

Michael (to Lauren)- Maybe you'd better go... these guys can get pretty ugly when they're mad at each other. 

Lauren- That's not a bad idea. See you tomorrow. (she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and goes out the door) 

Davy- I am not mad... and I am not jealous! 

Michael (goes over to Davy and looks at the cver of his book)- Then why are you reading "How To Re-Learn How To Pick Up Chicks"? 

Davy- It's been a slow week. 

Mike (joining the quarrel, coming over from the staircase)- Come on, guys. Let's just play a couple songs and be done with this petty arguement. 

Micky- Great! We can play "Mary, Mary"! 

Davy- I want to sing. Let's play "Look Out Here Comes Tomorrow". 

Mike- Actually, I had "The Kind Of Girl I Could Love" in mind. 

{Well, if Peter was in this, I'm sure he'd want to play "Your Auntie Grizelda"... but he isn't.} 

Michael- Why do we always play our songs? I'd like to play "Telstar". 

All four start arguing at once. The song they finally decide on... "Tomorrow's Gonna Be Another Day". 

  
**TWO**

Hmm... there actually didn't seem to be too much of a difference. Well, except for poor Davy. He didn't get the girl. Truthfully, with my character being in there, even if Peter was there, I'd pick Micky... sorry, Davy. 

As it turns out, three Michaels isn't such a good thing... and it would've been so confusing if they didn't go by different nicknames, etc. Whew! 

Anyway, enuff of my yackin' {again!}, you prob'ly figured out all that stuff. Let's take a little look into Milwaukee... 730 Knapp Street, to be more accurate. 

  
**THREE**   
girls' apartment, evening 

Laverne and Shirley are watching _Sea Hunt_. 

Laverne- Why aren't you and Carmine goin' out tonight? 

Shirley (crossing her arms)- Would you believe that he'd rather learn how to play the guitar than go out with me? 

Laverne- That's right! peter offered to teach him. That's why I gotta wait two weeks. 

Shirley (glaring at her)- Not you, too?! This building will be full of guitar players before I get the chance to buy some cotton to stuff in my ears! 

The door opens. Carmine and Peter come in, both carrying their own guitar. 

Peter- Carmine is a great student! Would you believe he's already learned a song! 

Carmine- Why don't we play for the girls? 

Peter- Okay. 

They start playing "Telstar". {That song is gettin' alot of airplay!} The girls applaud when they're finished. 

Laverne- That's the song I wanna learn first. 

Carmine (handing over his guitar)- Here, use my guitar. Me and Shirl are gonna go out now. 

Shirley gets up and the two leave. Peter begins teaching Laverne how to play the song. {As opposed to that ONE chord she learned... then she learned to strum in the opposite direction... TWO chords! Yeesh!} 

  
**FOUR**

Wait a minute! Now, having Peter in L&S really changed the show! Peter & Carmine were friends, there was no Squiggy, &, unfortunately, no Lone Wolf! Ack! I don't think I like this experiment anymore! 

Well, so much for the trade. Speaking of trade, on "Boy Meets World", I remember Peter playing Jedidiah, Topanga's father, when they had the 3 Monkees (Micky, Davy, & Peter) on. Now, the recent Jedidiah was Michael... & now she suddenly has a known mother. Now, that's somethin' to think about! 

  
THE END :)~


End file.
